Sabrewulf (Blood Reign)
Sabrewulf Taliban is one of the main characters in Blood Reign, he is second-in-command of the Sliver Moon Werewolf tribe, leader of his own pack, and he is the son of Johnathan Taliban & Sandra Taliban. He eventually falls in love with Mina Harm Bloodedge and has a son with her. Background Sabrewulf comes from a long-line of pure blooded werewolves, he is the only son of Johnathan Taliban the current warlord of the werewolves and Sandra. He was born into the Sliver Moon werewolf tribe, one of the many werewolf tribes in Amityvile. He inherits his father's magicka abilities, he is able to control the ice and water elements at will and use them for devastating attacks. He was put in Wolf-Pack Beta Squad, as the years gone by he became the squads Alpha Wolf (Captain of the Beta Squad). Appearance Since he is a pure-blooded werewolf he doesn't have a human form that he can shape-shift into, in his hybrid form he is about 9 feet tall, he has light grey fur with a sliver fur patch in the middle of his chest, he has dark blue eyes, when he is normal form he takes the shape of a giant wolf with sliver fur, with a blue fur patch on his chest, and his eyes are crystal blue. He is normally in his Normal form (giant wolf form) because he is faster in this form then his hybrid form. Personality Biography Abilities & Techniques Being a pure-blood werewolf he can naturally turn into his hybrid form or normal form at will without the aid of the moon. Sabrewulf possess immense superhuman abilities even win his normal form. This includes superhuman senses, strong-enough to bend steel or shatter limbs with one kick, speed, reflexes, agility, dexterity, coordination, balance, endurance, has regenerative abilities, and more. He also has the power use ice magicka spells, but can only use a certain amount of spells before getting tired. Abilities Ice Magicka-'' Since Johnathan Taliban stole Great Witch Angelina's eye and implanted to himself he has gained the ability to use magicka. The some of the magicka from the eye transferred to Sabrewulf, he is able to use Ice Magicka spells and some water Magicka spells, he can only use this a certain amount of times before becoming exhausted. ''Water Magicka- Since Johnathan Taliban stole Great Witch Angelina's eye and implanted to himself he has gained the ability to use magicka. The some of the magicka from the eye transferred to Sabrewulf, he is able to use Ice Magicka spells and some water Magicka spells, he can only use this a certain amount of times before becoming exhausted. Lycanthropy-'' Since being a werewolf, any creature that is not already a lycan (werewolf) or isn't alive (undead), it can turn other creatures into werewolves by a mere bite. After the creature is bitten the bite mark will begin to burn within minutes. The bite mark will continue to burn until the next full moon comes up, when the full moon comes up, the creature will be a newly werewolf. ''Moonlight-'' When the moon is present, werewolves naturally become more powerful, when the moon is out his total power increases, he can withstand sliver objects a little better, and his regeneration abilities are also increased. ''Hybrid Form-'' Being a pure-blood werewolf he can transform into his hybrid form without the moon being present. The hybrid form is when Sabrewulf is basically a giant wolf standing on two legs instead of one. While in this form, his strength, endurance, and senses are greatly increased however, his speed is greatly lowered and acts more primal in this form, almost attacking anything that moves. '' Normal Form- Being a pure-blood werewolf he can transform into his normal form without the moon being present. The normal form is when Sabrewulf is basically a giant wolf standing on all four of his legs. While in this form, his speed, agility, and senses are greatly increased however, his strength is not as powerful as the hybrid form's nor his endurance is. However he has more control in this form. Tough-Skin-'' Being a werewolf he naturally has steel-like skin, his skin doesn't get wounded that easily to weapons or attacks. ''Mist Transformation- ''Being a werewolf, he has the natural ability to transform himself or parts of his body into mist whenever he wants to to avoid attacks or anything. He can only stay in the mist form for a couple of seconds then he turns back into his normal form. ''Communication with the natural-'' Being a natural creature, he is able to speak with other animals, this is helpful when tracking. ''Communication with wolves-'' ''Being a werewolf, he can naturally speak with other werewolves telepathically. ''Sliver Weakness-'' Being a werewolf, he is naturally weak to sliver objects, he cannot transform into mist or into any of the forms, if impaled by sliver, he takes a lot of damage from sliver, slowing his regeneration time when wounded by sliver. Spells & Techniques (Spell) (Ice Magicka: Crystal Coat)- Sabrewulf, after the spell is finished his fur will slowly start turning into pure ice, moments later Sabrewulf will be covered in ice shards making it hard to attack Sabrewulf. (Spell) (Tech) (Ice Magicka: Crystal Coat- Fierce Werewolf Charge)- Sabrewulf, after being covered in ice shards and is in his normal wolf form, he will start to charge into the opponent, on impact a large burst of ice happens freezing almost everything in a 10 foot radius. (Spell) (Tech) (Ice Magicka: Crystal Coat- Noble Werewolf Dash)- Sabrewulf, after being covered in ice shards and is in his normal wolf form, he will dash at high-speeds leaving a trails of ice spikes behind him, the spikes will then slowly explode releasing powerful shards of ice flying around. (Spell) (Tech) (Ice Magicka: Crystal Coat: Howling Wolf)- Sabrewulf, after being covered in ice shards and is in his normal wolf form, he will start to howl very loudly, the ice shards on his fur will extend out then extend inwards creating multiple ice spikes to rise up from the ground surrounding Sabrewulf. (Spell) (Tech) (Ice Magicka: Crystal Coat- Kōri Hana No Hauringu)- Sabrewulf, after being covered in ice shards and is in his normal wolf form, he will start charging at the opponent head-on, once within distance of the opponent Sabrewulf will jump and do a twist in the air, while in the air he will howl loudly making the shards on his fur extend out piercing everything. Character Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Xero toxin32 Category:Soul Eater111 Category:Characters Category:Blood Reign (Character) Category:Werewolf